


you're due for a change

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [19]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Gooverly, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Content advisory: brief descriptions of burnsBased on a prompt from emrey123 on tumblr where Wynonna discovers that Waverly is possessed by a demon. A confrontation ensues.





	you're due for a change

The kitchen was drafty at night, and Waverly’s robe did little to protect her from the winter chill that infiltrated the house. She was surprisingly hungry considering the late hour, but then she considered that she’d probably burned a significant amount of calories in the past two hours. Warmth swelled in her belly as a montage of memories flashed through her mind: strong arms guiding her gently, bright red hair fanned out on the pillow, moans mixing into a chorus of need and satisfaction, the salty smell of sweat sticking.

Waverly smiled to herself, blushing in spite of her lack of company in the kitchen.

This was the first time that Nicole was staying over, and it couldn’t have been a more perfect night. Snowflakes tumbled gracefully through the air, and Waverly recognized a stillness that she had never felt on the homestead. She was too young to remember much about the years before The Seven’s attack except for a few scattered memories of Daddy wishing her sweet dreams with a bottle in his hands, Willa tormenting her under penalty of tattletaling, Wynonna pressing her hands over Waverly’s ears to block out their parents’ yelling.

Anger rose up to her ears, and she could feel herself getting hungrier. Greek yogurt wouldn’t satisfy this craving.

Waverly opened the freezer door and pulled out the large glass jar that held the horrible specimen of demon spider that Wynonna had killed a few days prior. It was a great snack, perfectly crispy and just a little bit salty but without the oily aftertaste of a potato chip. Four of the eight legs were still attached--it would certainly last a few more days. Waverly tore off another leg and bit into it, enjoying the pleasing crunching sounds until another noise interrupted.

Footsteps.

There was someone out on the porch who, by their uneven gait and heavy step, wasn’t exactly trying to be quiet. Waverly wondered if it was some lesser demon that had wandered onto the wrong homestead, but then the door swung open.

A visibly inebriated Wynonna tripped into the house, shutting the door behind her with a slam. Waverly stood perfectly still, a trick she had learned to avoid attracting attention from bears and other predators. Unfortunately, Wynonna was sober enough to notice her bright blue-robed sister and the enormous arachnid in her hands.

“Am I hallucinating?” Wynonna asked, stumbling into the kitchen. “Either Doc’s beer is made with some gnarly hops or you didn’t get enough to eat upstairs and decided to get some extra fiber.”

“You’re awfully articulate for someone who’s had a few,” Waverly replied, glancing down at the table.

“Please, I only had, like, eight drinks,” Wynonna said, waving her hand around. Suddenly, her other hand raised Peacemaker and pointed it directly at Waverly’s forehead. “Now, are you gonna tell me what kind of demon you are or am I gonna have to go with trial and error?”

Waverly’s hands flew up. “Wynonna, it’s me.” Her gaze lingered on the empty jar. “I was trying to figure out if these things are nocturnal.”

“Well, it’s dead, so probably not waking up anytime soon. God, you demons just get stupider by the dozen.” Peacemaker twitched in her hand. “Put down Peter Parker’s sire and tell me what you did with my baby sister.”

“Okay. I”m putting the spider down,” Waverly said slowly, lowering her hands and placing the spider gently on a placemat.

In a flash, she smacked the jar off the table, sending it hurtling at Wynonna at breakneck speed. The Earp heir barely ducked under it, adrenaline fueling her reflexes. When she looked up, Waverly was gone.

Wynonna whirled about, searching as quickly as she could.

“...Waverly?” A sleepy voice said behind her.

Wynonna pivoted towards the stairs and pointed her gun at the source of the sound--Nicole.

“Jesus, Wynonna!” Nicole exclaimed, suddenly very awake after making eye contact with the barrel of a gun.

“Nicole? Everything okay?” Waverly said, suddenly standing just a few feet from Wynonna with her arms crossed. Wynonna gripped Peacemaker tighter by her hip.

“Thought I heard something...” Nicole muttered, blinking as she looked between the Earp sisters.

“Just Wynonna,” Waverly answered. “Looks like it was a late night for all of us,” she joked.

“That’s it,” Wynonna said, leveling the gun at her sister. “Where’s Waverly?”

Nicole jumped in front of Waverly. “No offense, Earp, but what the hell?”

“My question exactly,” Wynonna said, glancing over Nicole’s shoulder to keep an eye on the demon. She watched as darkness filled Waverly’s eyes. “Oh, fuck no! Out of the way, Ginger Antiope!” She shouted at Nicole, lining up her shot again.

Nicole glanced over her shoulder and saw solid black where she expected to see sparkling hazel. The demon hissed at her and Nicole ducked out of the way, leaving Wynonna a clear path.

“Wynonna, no!” Nicole yelled as she saw the barrel of Peacemaker start to glow blue.

“One more time, demon. Where is my sister?” Wynonna demanded.

“Don’t you remember?” The demon’s voice sounded like Waverly’s tracked over a dozen devils whispering. “You sent her to hell.”

Wynonna flinched. Suddenly she was staring at Willa. She tried to steady her shaking hand, but the effort brought tears to her eyes.

With a roar, the demon lunged.

Nicole fell back onto the floor, dodging. Wynonna’s back cracked against the kitchen table, and she felt her toes go numb. The demon grabbed Peacemaker and started to bend the long barrel with a sinister smile.

Wynonna struggled to keep her grip on the gun, and the demon’s triumphant grin dropped into a pained grimace. Smoke rose from the barrel--the demon’s hands burned against the metal. Wynonna pressed Peacemaker against its palms and the smoke blackened. A scream like a dozen tortured souls filled the room along with a cloud of darkness that swirled like a murder of crows circling a corpse.

The miasma seemed to stare at Wynonna for a moment before fleeing out of the kitchen window. Wynonna rushed to watch it leave. She saw it blot out the stars in a patch of the night sky and grow smaller until it vanished.

Once the threat was gone, Wynonna turned back to the scene on the kitchen floor. Waverly’s body lay motionless, and Nicole was surprisingly calm.

“She’s still breathing,” Nicole said shakily.

Wynonna dropped onto her knees next to Waverly to check for herself. “Oh, thank god,” she gasped out.

***

The sun reached in through Waverly’s window and tapped her awake. It must have been late afternoon--the window faced west, and the sun waved goodbye as it started to set.

Pain flared behind her eyes as she opened them slowly. She brought up a hand to block some of the violent light and noticed a white bandage wrapped around her palm. Popped blisters decorated the exposed skin, and she imagined that whatever was under the bandage looked a lot worse than her used-bubble-wrap fingers.

She tried to sit up only to discover that her entire body was sore. If getting out of bed was like swimming through peanut butter, then going down the stairs was trying to stand during an earthquake. When Waverly arrived in the kitchen, she was greeted by the gaping duo of her girlfriend and her sister.

Wynonna was the first to spot Waverly, and she knocked over her chair getting up to crush her in a hug.

“Ow,” Waverly said after a few painful seconds of embracing.

“Sorry, Baby Girl,” Wynonna said, glancing over every part of Waverly. She picked up the bandaged hands. “You’re due for a change.”

“I got it,” Nicole said, leaping up with a tube of ointment in her hand. She approached Waverly cautiously as if she were trying to feed a bird out of her hand. “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Waverly said quizzically. “What time is it?”

Wynonna righted the floored chair and gestured for Waverly to sit.

Nicole carefully started unwrapping Waverly’s left hand. “It’s, uh, it’s four o’clock.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide and she clutched her loudly gurgling stomach. “I slept all day?”

“...You slept for three weeks.”

Wynonna appeared next to her, squatting so that she was looking up at her sister. “You don’t remember anything?” She glanced at the kitchen window as if she expected something to come crawling through it.

Waverly shook her head. When the bandage peeled off of her palm to reveal swollen, purple flesh, she gasped softly.

“It looked worse before,” Nicole said, hopeful that it would offer Waverly some consolation.

“I’ll bet,” Waverly whispered.

Nicole worked fast, applying ointment and re-covering the burns on both hands before Waverly could stare for too long.

“Thanks,” She said to Nicole with a little smile. “What...what happened?” Waverly asked them, fearing the answer.

Wynonna cringed. “Your breath smells like death. Agh. Sorry.”

Waverly’s stomach growled again intrusively.

“Um, how about we fill you in over pizza?”

“That would be good,” Waverly nodded. She started to stand, but her legs collapsed underneath her. “Delivery?” Nicole held her by the arm and steadied her.

“On it,” Wynonna said, standing and pulling out her phone from her back pocket.

In one chivalrous motion, Nicole picked Waverly up and carried her to the couch. Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s chest, relishing the warmth and the familiar floral smell of her fabric softener.

“How you feelin’?” Nicole asked, stroking Waverly’s hair delicately.

“Mostly hungry.”

Nicole let out a little laugh.

“Takes more than a three-week coma to tarnish my sense of humor,” Waverly said, snuggling in closer. She was confident that Wynonna had knocked down whatever baddie had laid hands on her sister, and all she had to worry about for the moment was whether she was feeling pepperoni or pineapple.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little tough to write since we don't really know what's going on with Waverly, but I'm hoping that she's just possessed or something and not straight up losing her soul.
> 
> Send me prompts at fictional-portal on tumblr. Comments warm my heart thx


End file.
